YouTuber Imagines
by HufflepuffsAreGoodFinders
Summary: Inside, are a few xReader fanfics of some YouTubers. Requests: *OPEN* :D
1. Chapter 1

**This one will be a little different from the others; it's an AmazingPhil x Reader!**

**Shout-out to my friend, who's probably reading this.**

**Phil: #1**

**(This will be the first one I write for Phil; there will be others.)**

You were sitting on the sofa in Dan and Phil's flat, flicking through the channels on the TV, trying to find something interesting. You were staying at your brother, Dan, and his mate, Phil's flat, since yours and Dan's parents had decided to go on holiday without you, and since you were not yet eighteen, you can't live alone. So, here you were, at Dan and Phil's. The problem is, Phil and you don't exactly... get along very well. You never have, and you don't know why. He's never seemed to like you, ever since you first met, which has always confused you because you don't know what you did wrong to him. You always thought he was a nice guy until he started getting snappy at you. The first day you came to stay with them, he stormed out of the flat, leaving Dan and you confused.

Dan and Phil were both out at BBC Radio 1 studios, doing something or other, and you were sitting here, watching TV when you should probably be doing course work for University. You were just sloping around in a random outfit you'd thrown on at about 12:30, which was when you got out of bed, which was on the sofa. You finally found a channel showing some anime, then ran to get some tea.

You made tea in your favorite mustache mug and sat back down to watch some Fruits Basket. Just then, you heard the front door open, and you sigh. Probably just Dan or Phil back from their day at the radio studio. You thought they would be back later, but oh well, time to endure the rude and snappy comments from Phil. The thing that hurt most about his snappy comments and icy attitude towards you was that, well... You had a... _slight _crush on him. You lay back into the corner of the sofa and sigh whilst sipping your tea. You glanced up at the door as it squeaked open, revealing Phil in black skinny jeans, a plain grey top, and a black jacket, his hair messy. He glanced over at you and then quickly looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. Odd, usually he would have made a snide comment about your outfit or hair, about how you looked like a toddler in your outfit or your hair made you look like a wet poodle. Something harsh like that.

"Hey, Phil," You said, trying not to show disappointment that he was home, "Where's Dan?"

"Um... He's still at the studio. I came back 'cause I don't feel well," He said, avoiding eye contact again.

You frowned slightly. Normally, he would have replied with something witty or sarcastic. He pulled off his jacket and hung it up. He then made himself some tea and sat down at the other end of the sofa. You wondered if, since he was obviously in a good mood, that this was the right time to talk about things.

"Phil," you started, turning to look at him, "Why do you hate me?" You asked, setting your mug down on the coffee table. Phil turned to look at you, mouth slightly agape, eyes wide.

"I don't hate you..." he said.

"Well, you don't like me, then," You said, bowing your head and biting your lower lip to avoid looking into his bright blue eyes.

"I _do _like you. Look, (y/n)... I'm really sorry about how I've acted towards you. It's really childish, and I regret everything I've ever said to you. I don't know why I ever said any of it," Phil said quietly. You looked up, and you saw him staring at you.

"You _have _to know why! You're not like that to anyone else," you say, frowning slightly. Phil shifted closer to you, while setting his mug down on the coffee table.

"(y/n), I probably should've told you this _ages _ago, but I was worried about how awkward it would be between us, but ever since I saw you walk in with Dan, I couldn't get you off of my mind. I really like you, and I suppose I just teased you because I didn't know how else to react around you without letting my feelings show," Phil said sheepishly.

"You... _like _me," You asked, raising your eyebrows. Phil nodded and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just made this _extremely _awkward," Phil said before trying to stand up. Before he could, you grabbed his arm, pulled him back down, and crashed your lips against his. You'd wanted to do this for four years now, and it was FINALLY happening. After so many nights thinking about it, it was finally happening. You could tell you caught him off guard, but after a few seconds, he kissed you back, putting his hands on your cheeks and throwing more passion into the kiss. Before the two of you could run out of breath, you pulled away, leaning your forehead against his, your eyes still closed.

"I like you too, Phil," You whispered, opening your eyes to find crystal blue eyes staring back into yours, a cute smile on his face.

"Then, please, be my girlfriend," he asked quietly. You nodded and connected your lips back with his.

**What did you think? (Dan next. ^w^)**

**Please, leave a review, it would mean everything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, kids!**

**Here's a oneshot about you and Dan!**

**Dan #1**

You walked out of the park and towards Starbucks. You'd just had a long and strenuous day at work in the Apple store. You'd just had to deal with a particularly trying customer who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer when you told him there weren't any iPhone 5's in stock. You'd visited the park briefly after work, as usual. You loved to watch the little ducks swim around the pond.

You walked into Starbucks and ordered a medium Toffee Nut Latte and bought a brownie. You walked out, drink in one hand, and shoving the brownie into your pocket. You were planning on eating it on the train. You weaved through the crowds of people, heading towards the luminescent Underground sign. As you got to that stairs, you cursed under your breath. You always hated rush hour. You got shoved all over the place and it seemed that you always got stuck next to the large, sweaty guy who insisted on using the ceiling bar. His armpit would be next to your face so that every time the train stopped, you nearly face-planted into the sweat-pit below his arm. Ugh!

You pulled out your Oyster card as you approached the barriers, being careful not to spill your coffee down your chest. You scanned through, then made your way to the Northern Line going southbound. The platform was completely packed full of business men and women in suits, all going home from their daily office jobs. You tried to squeeze yourself against the wall, but it was no use. You were forced to stand in the middle of the archway; more and more people brushing past you as they walked onto the platform, precariously close to the yellow line. You decided to wait for the next train as one zoomed past, slowing to a stop. People rushed off, then the people waiting were being pushed into the already overly-packed carriages. The door slid closed, and breathed a sigh of relief as you were able to find a spot against the wall. You waited for the next train, then got into the moderately less squashed carriage. Every seat was taken, but there were a few people standing. Thanking God there was enough room to move about. You leaned against one of the glass panes next to your seat while sipping your latte, savoring the sweet but bitter taste of its goodness.

The train sat there for a few minutes, and, just as the doors were closing, you were surprised to see a youngish, familiar looking guy get half his body trapped between the carriage doors. You immediately helped him push the doors apart slightly before they fully open themselves. Almost immediately, he fell onto the carriage floor. You could see his cheeks were bright pink from embarrassment. He hurried to stand up. and that's when you noticed who it was. Your favorite YouTuber and crush, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), was standing in front of you, looking like he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"Um... Thanks," he said awkwardly, keeping his eyes downcast. You remembered one of his videos where he talked of a previous incident where he had gotten stuck in the train doors before.

"No problem," you replied, smiling at him. He glanced up and smiled back.

"Um, I'm Dan," he said, smiling a quirky smile as he held onto the smaller pole by the doors.

"Um, I know. I'm (y/n)," you said, sipping your latte.

"You know, huh," he said, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing around the carriage quickly, and then looked back at you, dropping his hand to the side. You nodded, smiling widely.

"Yeah, I uh... Watch your videos," you said, finishing the last of your latte. Dan smiled and shifted away from the doors as it opened, letting many more business men and women in, making Dan get squashed up against your chest. You tried to shift backwards, but that just ended up squeezing yourself between the wall and Dan even more. Dan chuckled awkwardly and blushed, looking down at you. You laughed and blushed as well.

"Sorry," Dan muttered, biting his lip and pushing himself closer to you.

"It's fine, plus, it wasn't your fault, and not everyday you get to meet your favorite YouTuber, even if it is in... Strange circumstances," you said, smirking up at him causing him to blush and look away again.

"Yeah, seems to happen quite often," Dan said, laughing slightly. The train stopped at another station, giving you and Dan room to move back.

"I've heard," you said, smirking again as you brought out your brownie, "You want some?"

"No, no, no. It's fine," he said, staring down at the brownie. You knew he was just trying to be polite and nice. You rolled your eyes and opened the wrapper, breaking it in half and holding half out to him. Dan shook his head and glanced from you to the brownie.

"No, I couldn't," Dan said, biting his lip. You rolled your eyes and kept your arm held out to him.

"Dan, take the brownie," you said, giving him a stern look. He smiled reluctantly, then sighed and took the brownie from you.

"Thanks," he said, taking a bite and smiling wider.

"You're very welcome," you said. Then, the train came to a stop, and you soon realized that you had to get off there.

"I get off here," you said, turning to the doors as they slid open.

Dan suddenly smiled and turned as well.

"What a coincidence! I get off here too," he said, then jumped off of the train and landed onto the platform, closely followed by you.

"Are you changing trains, or what," you asked, turning your head and looking up at him as you walked toward the archway with an exit sign above it.

"Nope, I'm walking from here. I don't live far from here," he said, finishing the brownie and rubbing his hands together to get the crumbs off of his hands. You smiled widely.

"Me too! I won't have to walk past that creepy old guy's house alone this time," you said brightly and laughed lightly. Dan chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, he is pretty creepy," Dan said, stepping onto the escalator.

You finished your brownie as you and Dan chatted. You scanned through the barriers and walked alongside Dan up the stairs to the exit. As you both got to the door, you realized you had to go left whereas Dan had to go right.

"I suppose this is where we part, dear Daniel," you say in a dramatic voice, adding a smirk. He laughed and nodded, then shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced around quickly before looking down at you again.

"Um, (y/n), I'd really like to see you again. Can I, um... Maybe have your number? We can probably go for some coffee later this week," he asked, biting his lower lip, avoiding eye contact. You beamed and nodded.

"Sure, I'd like that," you reply. Dan smiled and pulled out a pen from his back pocket and handed it to you. You uncapped it and he held out his hand for you to write your number on. You scribbled your number onto his hand, and then put the cap back on the pen and handed it back to him, smiling widely.

"It was great meeting you, Dan. I'll see you soon," you say, smiling. Then suddenly, Dan leans down and kisses you softly and quickly on the cheek before straightening up and walking backwards away from you, smiling back at you.

"I'll text you," he shouted before almost tripping and falling backwards, but he caught himself before anything happened. You laughed and shook your head, and turned and starting to walk away. You looked over your shoulder quickly, expecting to see him walking off, but you found him staring at you, hands in his pockets once again. He blushed, then waved, turned, and walked away briskly. You laughed lightly, sighed happily, and the turned back to head home.

**Well, how was that one? Hope you kids enjoyed it because I won't be uploading until sometime next week due to... ah... Something. xD **

**Goodbye, kiddos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, kiddos!**

**Disclaimer: (This goes for my last chapters as well.) I own only the plot.**

**Dan #2**

Valentine's Day. One of your favorite holidays was today. Everything was going great, at least it was at first. You were ready for your date tonight, everything was perfect. You sat on your couch and waited for your date to arrive. You waited. And waited. And waited...

Two hours had passed, and still he was a no-show. You felt your heart sink further with each second that ticked by. "This is so unfair..." you thought to yourself. "Of all the days, he picks today to be a jerk and not show up? Or even call?"

Just as you said that, you felt your phone buzz in your purse. It was a text from one of your good friends, with a picture attached. You were horrified when you saw what the picture was... the text read, "Dude... he was cheating. I knew it!" The picture was of your boyfriend holding hands and dancing with another girl. Another girl. She wasn't you.

You dropped your phone, and at the same time your heart dropped with it. "How... how could he do this to me?" Tears trickled down your cheeks. It wasn't fair. "Why me?.."

Later on that night, Dan was sitting on his computer just browsing through tumblr. Phil was out at a Valentine's Day party with some old friends, so Dan was home alone. He suddenly heard a knock at the door. He opened to see you, still in your dress with your hair all nice and pretty, but your face... it was stained with runny mascara and tears of a broken heart. You sniffled and looked up at your friend.

"He cheated," your voice cracked, you were trying not to sob in front of him. It was embarrassing to you. Dan invited you in and you both sat down on his bed to talk.

"What happened? How did you find out?" he asked.

You sniffled once more and replied, "I got a text from one of my friends. In the text there was a picture of him and another girl dancing and holding hands."

You showed Dan the text and his jaw dropped. "Wow..." he said. "What a bastard. Who the hell does that on Valentine's Day for God's sake?!" Tears began to trickle down your cheeks again.

"I don't know, he does I guess. Maybe she's... better, you know..." You couldn't help it any longer and you burst into tears. "It's not fair! This is the third time now! Why was I so stupid before?!" Between gasps of air and sobs, you verbally scolded yourself and called yourself stupid over and over. "I'm an idiot!"

Dan couldn't take it anymore, and he sharply said, "Hey. Stop it. You're not stupid, you're not an idiot, and it's certainly not your fault at all." His voice grew softer, "Don't blame yourself, okay?" and he wiped a tear from your cheek.

You sniffled once more and calmed down a bit. "Thanks, Dan, but right now I'm too upset to think anything else." You wiped the runny mascara out from under your eyes. "Ugh, I probably look like a wreck."

It was then that Dan got an idea. "Hey. You know, the day still isn't over and I think you deserve a good date. How about we get our PJ's on and watch a good movie. How does that sound to you?"

You sighed and nodded. "Can I wash my face first, though? And I don't have any pajamas with me," you said.

"You can borrow some of mine," Dan suggested. He reached into one of his drawers and gave you a big T-shirt and some sweat pants. You took them and went into the bathroom to change.

It was like a slow-motion transformation. You took your hair down, then washed all the make-up off of your face so your skin was completely clean of any cover-up. It was you. The natural you. The real you. You changed into Dan's comfy PJ's and looked at yourself once more. You couldn't help but start to cry again.

"It is my fault," you told yourself, "I should've known he'd end up doing this again."

Dan knocked on the door and asked, "Hey, (y/n), are you alright?"

You opened the door, still crying, and buried your face in his chest.

Dan felt so bad for you, he hated seeing you so brokenhearted. He took you over to his bed and you both lay down. You cuddled up close to him and cried for what felt like hours.

Dan whispered in your ear, "Shh... please don't cry. I'm here for you." Then he got another idea...

"...We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in Heaven that we can't reach..." He was singing Breaking Free from High School Musical, one of your favorite movies to watch with him. He sang so softly, but so beautifully, into your ear. This calmed you, and soon you stopped crying. Still laying your head on his chest, you just listened to him sing to you. When the song was over, you looked up at him with tears staining your face. Dan wiped one more tear and sang the last line in the song, "In a way that's different than who we... are..." Your faces got closer and soon he gently kissed you.

Your heart didn't feel broken anymore. You had forgotten about your stupid date and the cheating and everything. You were in bliss as Dan kissed you, and when you parted you looked in his eyes.

"So are we watching High School Musical then?" you asked jokingly.

He smiled and said, "If that's what you want to watch, then yes." He put the movie in and the two of you snuggled up on the couch. Near the end of the movie, you were very tired and your eyes hurt from all the crying. You closed your eyes and lay your head down on Dan's chest again. You were soon asleep, and Dan gave you one more soft kiss on your forehead.

Then he quietly sang that one line. "We're breaking free..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the second Phil chapter. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

*beep beep beep*

Your alarm buzzed loudly in your face.

"Ugh," you thought, "Only one more day until the worst holiday ever invented."

Valentine's Day. You dreaded the thought. Every year, you were without a boyfriend or even a really good friend to share it with. You groaned as you dragged yourself out of bed and into your bathroom.

"Don't I look just lovely today?" Your hair was all messed up and your face was completely bare of any makeup. You were also wearing a big, baggy T-shirt and sweat pants.

"Well. I'm not getting any younger." You reached into your drawer and picked up your brush. Slowly, almost in a zombie-like manner, you began brushing your hair.

"Ow..." you muttered as you unmatted each tangle. Just as you thought your hair was nice and smooth you hit a huge knot in your hair. "OW!" you shouted.

Phil ran into the room. "What happened?! Did someone die?!" he asked frantically.

You giggled and replied, "No, I'm just trying to transform into the prettier version of me."

Phil gave you a perplexed look. "What are you talking about? You're already pretty!" he said with a smile.

You smiled back and said, "Aw, thanks Phil. But seriously, I need to get ready. I have to go to the shops today!"

By this time, Dan had entered and asked, "Oh, can I go to? I'm going to get myself a valentine since I'm forever alone." All of you laughed and you said, "Yeah, sure you loner. Phil, do you wanna go?"

Phil shook his head no. "Nah, that's alright, I got stuff to do around the house for my next video. But feel free to buy me tons of candy!" He gave that adorable and dorky wink, which made you smile.

"Okay, we'll see," you said jokingly, and you finished getting ready to go out.

As you and Dan were leaving, Phil once again shouted, "Feel free to buy me candy!"

You waved goodbye and headed down to the shops with Dan. As the two of you were walking, you shared some funny small talk and talked about upcoming videos and such.

"Hey," you mentioned, "I don't think I've done an actual video with Phil yet."

The two of you entered one of the shops and Dan said, "I think he wants to ask you to be in either this next one or the one after that. I can't remember though."

He was looking around at the different boxes of delectable sweets. You sighed and whispered to yourself, "I hope sooner than later..."

He quickly looked at you with a grin and said, "What was that? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

A startled look jumped onto your face. "Uh, um... nothing! Hehe, don't worry about it!" you said nervously.

Dan's grin remained. He knew about your little crush on Phil, but you didn't want to admit it. He chuckled and joked, "So, how mad would you be if I told Phil that you were madly in love with him?" You gave him a "oh no you did NOT" look and said, "Uh, pissed." Both of you stood there a moment and burst out laughing.

"Speaking of Phil," you started, "He wanted tons of candy. What should I get him?"

Dan gave a long, "Hmmmmm... just get him everything."

Your eyes doubled in size. "Uh, are you joking?"

Dan shook his head no. "Come on, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow," he said.

You rolled your eyes and groaned, "Ugh, don't remind me. I hate it. And besides, I can't afford everything!"

Dan shrugged and said, "Okay, don't buy him EVERYTHING. Just get him a bunch of stuff that he likes." You nodded and continued your shopping trip with Dan.

When the trip was over, you went back home and hid all your Valentine presents in your room. As you were getting ready for bed, Phil knocked on your door. "Come in," you said.

He opened the door and sat down on your bed. "So did you get me tons of candy?" he asked with a smile.

You chuckled and replied, "I'm not telling. You'll see tomorrow."

Phil flopped down on the bed and moaned, "Noooooo tell me nooow..."

You jumped on the bed and started tickling him. "Never!"

The two of you got in a massive tickle fight and when it stopped you both had nearly died from laughter.

Phil sighed and sat up. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay now. Goodnight!" He gave you a hug and went off to bed. When he left, you turned off your light, cuddled up under your covers and thought to yourself,

"Maybe this Valentine's Day won't be so bad after all..."

*beep beep beep*

Your alarm clock sounded again. "Oh joy, today's the big day." you thought aloud and got up to get ready. When you were all done, you went downstairs for breakfast, but what you saw was completely unexpected.

There was a bouquet of roses in a vase on the counter with a card that read, "To (y/n), the prettiest girl ever. Happy Valentine's Day. With love, Phil."

You picked up the card and stared at it in disbelief. Wait. What?

"Wow..." you whispered.

Suddenly you heard a quiet, "Psst."

You turned around and saw Phil holding a sign that read, "Will you be in my next video?" with a few little hearts on it. You smiled and nodded. "Yes, Phil. Yes." You ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. He dropped the sign and wrapped his arms around you. Your eyes met, and your faces touched. He gave you a soft sweet kiss on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, (y/n)," he whispered. You smiled even bigger and replied, "Happy Valentine's Day, Phil."

Later on that night, just before you went to sleep, you flopped down on your bed, smiled and said, "Maybe Valentine's Day isn't the worst holiday after all."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I need your help, kids!**

**Please, just leave a suggestion for an imagine because I am not that creative. _ **

**Make it as specific as you can, and it can include:**

**Danisnotonfire**

**AmazingPhil**

**crabstickz**

**KickthePJ**

**PewDiePie**

**Smosh**

**Tobuscus**

**and**

**Shane Dawson**

**Thank you! :D**

**~FIND**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohmygosh. I had an idea for a story, and I just had to get this down on paper. Well, sort of. XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Peej #1**

Tonight was game night with the guys.

Tonight, PJ brought his girlfriend over, Macy, and you thought she was a total whore.

She never ate, she always wore revealing clothing, and she always had that snobby attitude towards you. She wasn't going to ruin your only time you had with your best friends.

You and Phil decided to team up against Dan and Chris. After a round of kicking the daylights out of them, you and Phil high-fived while Dan and Chris hung their heads in shame. You heard Macy whisper sinful things into Peej's ear. You whipped your head to look at her scornfully. She gave you that smirk as if to say, _Yeah, he's mine._

Dan gave you the look telling you to keep quiet, but you couldn't just sit there and listen to her talking to him like that. "If you both are going to talk like that, please, take it somewhere else. We are trying to enjoy a game. Thank you."

She scoffed. Peej couldn't resist smiling. Macy turned her head to look at PJ before giving him a disgusted look. He immediately stopped smiling.

You and Dan switched places in playing the game. Eventually, Dan and Phil won that round. You playfully shouted at Chris to pick up his game. Somewhere behind you, Macy coughed, "Pathetic."

You apparently had a look of pure disgust on your face because Chris mouthed, 'Keep calm.'

You mouthed back, 'I'm trying.'

Deep down, you knew you had feelings for PJ, and you couldn't stand the sight of him being with a girl like, well, _that_. You knew he deserved someone better than _her_. You knew that every time his deep, green eyes looked upon yours, it just drove you crazy.

Chris traded spots with Dan, and you decided to play another round. After immense shouting, you and Dan won, making Phil and Chris pout. You shook hands and decided that was enough for the night. You got up and started to walk to your room when a female voice behind you said, "Where's _it _going, to her trash can of a room? Hopefully, she'll find another face in there to replace hers."

You balled your fists, preparing for a fight when PJ finally stood up for you. "Okay, she's my friend, and you need to leave her alone. I think I need to take you back to your house, love."

She just smirked and said, "Sure, Peej. Maybe we can get things going," she said before kissing him. You noticed that PJ wasn't kissing her back.

PJ grabbed her hand and took her home. You went to your room and threw some pyjamas on. In the meantime, you read your book. After what felt like minutes, you heard a soft knock. "Come in," you said.

It was PJ. You sat up, and he sat on your bed. "What's up," you asked, "and what're you doing in here?"

"Just wanted to apologize for Macy's behavior. She won't be coming around here anymore," PJ said. Apparently, he noticed your grin because he started grinning too.

"What happened when you took her home," you asked.

"While we were driving there, she kept her hand on my thigh. I eventually took her hand off of it, and she questioned why. I told her to wait. She smirked. When I dropped her off, I told her at her doorstep that I didn't want to be with her anymore because of the way she was treating you," PJ grinned, "You should've seen the look on her face!"

This caused you both to laugh.

"Peej, I gotta go to bed," you said.

"Wait, I've got to tell you something," Peej began.

Your heart started racing. 'Maybe he knows that I've got a huge crush on him.' You shrugged off the thought; PJ wouldn't like a girl like you. You were the type to sit down and scroll on Tumblr all day. The type to just sit and read a book. PJ was the type to go on adventures.

"(y/n), do you know why I took up for you?"

"Because you're my best friend?"

"Well, yeah you are, but I just wanted to tell you something...''

"Peej, you can tell me anything," you looked at him and smiled, causing him to smile back.

"Okay, this is going to sound a little weird, but-" Peej cut himself off before kissing you gently on the lips. You were shocked at first, but you eventually kissed him back. Peej was the first to break away. Your heart was racing. He probably noticed the shocked look on your face because he grinned.

"Now you know why I truly broke up with her," PJ said, "because I had feelings for you and I never really noticed how better you were than her. I'm so sorry for not noticing before now."

"It's okay," you said smiling, "really. As long as you're mine now."

PJ smiled. "Only yours."

You awoke in PJ's arms, hoping that moment would last forever.

**Well, that's all folks! Sorry it was a bit shorter than usual. :/**

**Please, leave a review. It would help me out a lot.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~kh**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, so this is just an update/author's note.**

**Sorry if I haven't been updating lately... huehuehue**

**I'm trying to get those requests written, so calm your tits.**

**Thank you so much for reading and stuff; it means a lot. Foreal.**

**Okay, so that's basically it! Thanks again.**

**-HufflepuffsAreGoodFinders**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hai!**

**Sorry to disappoint, but this is just a quick update.**

**Requests are closed, but the ones that were submitted are currently being written as you are reading this. **

**I'm so sorry for not writing them sooner; I've just gotten caught up in Tumblr, and school, and yadda yadda yadda. xD **

**But, I loves you guys, and I'll try and update ASAP. I'm fo Sirius. **

**Stay strong, beautiful. x**

**-HufflepuffsAreGoodFinders**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own only the plot

**SmoshGames imagine, yo!**

"Yeah, we're shooting a video today, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over." Anthony spoke into the phone.

"Yeah, thanks," you told him, "what time should I be over?"

"Around two." he said.

You glanced at the clock. _Nearly 1. _Your eyes widened, and you quickly told Anthony, "Oh shit. Okay, just give me time to get ready."

Anthony chuckled before continuing, "Okay. See you soon."

"Bye." You hung up.

You glanced at the mirror before heading to the bathroom to shower. '_Damn, I look rough._' you chuckled. Your hair was extremely tangled from tossing and turning in your sleep. You normally slept in your over-sized sweater given to you by your best friend from Christmas. It was off-white with a puppy on it.

Right as you stepped into the bathroom, you immediately tugged the sweater over your head and walked groggily over to the shower to turn the knob. You decided that you needed music, so you walked back into your room, grabbed your phone, and put your music on shuffle. "Follow Me" by Muse rang throughout the bathroom as you stepped into the shower.

You felt relaxed as the hot, steamy water made its way down your body. You hadn't showered in a while, due to endless nights scrolling on Tumblr, listening to music, occasionally watching a YouTube video, and sometimes playing a round of Mortal Kombat on your old PlayStation 2 that you had since you were thirteen.

After about thirty minutes of showering, you finally brought up the strength to exit the shower. You quickly threw on your favorite band tee, skinny jeans, and converse.

_'Do I really have time for make-up?' _you thought before you glanced at your phone.

'1:45' it read.

Your eyes widened, yet again, as you quickly grabbed your purse and left your house, headed to Anthony and Ian's house.

You walked in to be greeted with Ian and Anthony's shouting at the game they were playing.

"DAMN IT!" Ian shouted in rage as Anthony's character mercilessly KO'd Ian's character.

"YES!" Anthony exclaimed in victory. As soon as they saw you, they waved you over, which you did.

"Hey, guys," You smiled, "What're you up to?"

"Nothing, just kicking Ian's ASS at Mortal Kombat," Anthony smirked.

"Hey, you've only won three, and I've won four, so," Ian mumbled.

You laughed as they bickered back and forth about the game they were playing. "Okay, okay, okay, guys you called me over to play a game, not sit here and watch you two yell at each other." you said in-between laughs.

"You're right, (y/n), I guess I'll just have to kick his butt at yet another game," Ian smirked.

"We'll see about that," Anthony challenged.

You rolled your eyes, "Just wait until you see what skills I have," you said.

"OH IT'S ON," they exclaimed in unison.

**Should I write more of this? This is all I have for tight now. ;D Hope you kiddos enjoyed!**

**x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Milk and Cookies**

**Hey there! Here's a short imagine for you. "He" can be anyone, so..**

**Kick back, relax, go pee, whatever you need to do. **

**(Fluff Warning, biches.)**

**(And, yes, I meant to spell it like that.)**

**(If you get the reference, I will love you forever.)**

**Word Count: 326**

**Rating: K**

"I'm going to the kitchen," you told him as you left his warm embrace on your couch, "want anything?"

"Maybe some tea," he replied.

"One lump or two," you asked, to which he replied with a soft "two."

You walked into the kitchen to be greeted by the sight of a full sink. Deciding on cleaning it later you grabbed his favorite mug, poured his tea, and stirred in two lumps of sugar. You walked over to your cupboard and grabbed Oreos, as they were your favorites. You then made your way over to your fridge and opened it, reminding yourself that you needed to pick up a few things later.

You grabbed the gallon of milk and walked to the cabinets to retrieve a mug. You poured some milk into your mug, and put the gallon of milk back into the fridge. You grabbed his tea and your milk and cookies.

You were greeted by his warm smile as he took his mug of tea.

"Thanks," he muttered, to which you replied with a smile.

He wrapped his arm around you as you took an Oreo and dipped it in milk. Afterwards, you took a small sip, resulting in a 'milk mustache'.

He glanced at you and snickered, leaving you with a puzzled look.

"You've, ah, got a little something," he said. You wiped your chin, blushing.

"No, right here. Just, let me get it." He leaned in and gave you a small peck on the lips, his breath smelling of tea.

You both smiled into the kiss.

"Got it," he said, and pulled you in for another kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Coolest Girl**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: Language, slight fluff.**

**~AVPM & AVPS References~**

**Word Count: 819**

"(y/n) can't draw," Chris said, examining your drawings that you worked HOURS on.

"Yeah, she only reads books," Dan remarked.

"Like that's a bad thing," you retorted with a smirk, "besides, you can't say anything. You cried after The Fault in Our Stars."

"Hey, I'm not the only one who cried; loads of others broke down because of that book," he shot back.

You scoffed, "Whatever."

"Alright, well, we're going to go to town. Want anything," PJ asked.

"Maybe some Red Vi-" you started, but they were already out the door. Sighing, you took your place in the middle of the living room.

"_All my dreams I'm chasing after,_" you began.

"Shut the fuck up, (y/n)!" Chris yelled from outside of your flat, followed by some snickering from the group. You thought you heard Phil say something like "butt trumpet," but you weren't entirely sure what that was. Sighing an exasperated sigh, you ignored them and continued.

"_They don't mean all this laughter_

_ I take a grain of salt, stiff upper lip_

_ It's not their fault, I'm not as hip_

_ Wake up, kid, you know you're more than this," _you sang, not knowing that all four of the boys were outside of your door, listening.

Truth was, they picked on you just to get on your nerves, which, ninety-percent of the time, it worked. They didn't mean any harm by it; you were their best friend. At least, that's what you told yourself.

You didn't have many friends, sadly. All you had were them, and even _they _didn't treat you as if you were 'one of the guys.'

"_I'm the smartest person that I've ever met_

_ So why do I allow myself to possibly forget?_

_ There's so much I know how to do_

_ So much more than all of you_

_ The only thing I wish I knew was how to make them see_

_ The girl that I can be."_

With this, the boys felt guilty for making you feel like this.

"Let's go in and tell her we're only joking," Phil said, remembering to whisper.

PJ shushed Phil before continuing, "I want to hear the rest of the song."

"..._places where I should belong._

_ It's about time I showed them wrong_

_ Gimme a shot to show what I've got_

_ I'm a hell of a whole lot more..."_

With this, the boys were shocked; they've never heard you swear before. They thought you were too nice and innocent to swear. Boy, were they wrong.

"..._'Cause I am the coolest girl in the whole wide world_

_ I know it but can't show it at all_

_ I am done with losin', on with choosin'_

_ The coolest girl on the face of the planet_

_ The coolest bitch of Earth, dadgumit..."_

The boys couldn't contain their snickers as you sang the last line. Suddenly remembering they had to remain quiet, they tried their best to contain their laughter.

"_The coolest girl. Yeah." _You finished.

They were amazed by your voice; how had they not noticed sooner?

After they all agreed, they burst through your door and tackled you into a hug.

"We didn't know," PJ murmured against your hair.

"We were only joking," Phil added.

"Wait, so you guys heard me sing," you asked, blushing. They all pulled away, taking a new interest in their shoes.

"Well, yeah, kind of," Dan mumbled.

Your blush deepened. "Am I any good?"

They nodded furiously. "How come you've never sung around us before?" Chris asked.

"Well, I was afraid you guys would criticize me or something," you said, trailing off.

"Oh..." they mumbled, "Again, we're sorry for teasing you and such. It was so childish, and-"

You rose a hand. "It's no problem. It's in the past now. Are we cool?"

"Cool," PJ said, raising his arms, inviting you for a hug, which you gladly accepted.

"I _guess _we're cool," Chris said, crossing his arms. You rolled your eyes, smiling.

"Yeah, of course," Phil said happily.

"Maybe... If you come here and give me a hug," Dan said, smirking.

"I dunno... You might have cooties," you said, trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably. Dan looked at you in mock horror before laughing.

"Just come here," he said, extending his arms. You laughed and hugged him.

"Okay, well, I'm going to my room, where I'll imagine that I'm at Pigfarts."

"You can't _GO _to Pigfarts. It's on _Mars._" PJ said, matter-of-factly.

You faux sobbed, "A girl can dream, can't she?"

**Sorry if that wasn't that great... :/ **

**But, thanks for reading! Continue with your day, I guess.**

**-HAGF**


	12. Chapter 12

**Am I even allowed to write? Ugh**

**I have mixed feelings about this~**

**He Was**

**Rated: K**

**Warnings: None**

**POV: 3rd**

**Word Count: 308**

He was her muse. Her inspiration.

She often wondered what his body would feel like against hers. She wondered what his scratchy morning voice would sound like. She wondered what his bright, green eyes would look like when they were filled with lust.

She was losing all hope. She was on the verge of giving up.

Daily, her sanity began to drip away.

She often heard the scratching of her pencil to paper, writing their meet.

"Hello," it would always begin. 'Hello' is how anything begins, really.

Years passed, and she still hadn't forgotten her teenage years obsessing over him. On most nights, his voice filled her dreams.

"So, were there any sparks in your love life when you were younger, by any chance?" the reporter asked, shoving a microphone in her face as if she were feeding a baby.

"Well, there was this curly-haired, green eyed boy that I practically _fell_ for," she began. Visions of watching his videos hours on end flashed in her mind. She smiled at the thought.

"Tell us more," the reporter said, turning slightly to the camera.

"I don't think that's necessary," she said, but the reporter wasn't having any of it; she could tell it in her eyes.

"It's for the fans," the reporter pleaded. Sighing, you gave in.

"I spent my teenage years fangirling over this boy… We'll call him… _AJ. _Now, then AJ uploaded a new video, it was the very first thing I watched. I used to be marveled over how artistic and creative he was…" her face turned red as ever as she continued.

"AJ, I hope you're not watching this…" Oh, but _he was._


End file.
